1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooker with heating control system wherein its heater, such as a gas heater or electric heater, is automatically controlled with a high accuracy, thereby preventing heating over of pan.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cooking demands optimum temperatures, and it is difficult to make a temperature adjustment to such an optimul temperature. For example, in the case of preparing fries or Japanese tempura, too high or too low an oil temperature would result in a tasteless dish.
Hitherto, such a device as shown in FIG. 10(a) has been proposed that temperature of the food material 5 of a cooking pan 4 is measured by a sensor 6' and control circuit 14' issues a signal to control a valve 2 such as a proportional valve or a two step valve, thereby to control heat amount of the heater 3 basing on the temperature, which is measured by the sensor 6'. However, in the conventional device of FIG. 10(a), the temperature sensor 6' is to be put in the cooking pan, and is not easy to use, and gives a feeling of insanitary or hazardous. Therefore, another device as shown in FIG. 10(b) has been proposed to detect temperature at the bottom of a pan 4 by contacting a sensor 6 to the bottom of a pan 4; but this device has a problem that the detected temperature is different from the actual temperature of the contents and the trouble is that the difference varies depending on material, shape or size of the pan 4 and the amount of the food material 5.